Do you Remember Me?
by xDreamStalker
Summary: The RowdyRuff boys z have returned and enrolled themselves into the same high school as the girls! but they have different identities! Will the girl's be able to figure who they really are?


A-Chan: 8'D AND WE'RE BACK! NEW FANFIC BABY!

B-Chan: *eating tacos* o3o...OH WE'RE LIVE 8'D HI MOM! *waves*

C-Chan: =w= real mature b-Chan

B-Chan: OI! D8! WE ALL KNOW MATURE IS NOT IN MY DICONARY!

A-Chan: o-o...uhh...disclaimer someone?

C-Chan: oh yah...A-CHAN DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, PPGZ, TACOS, THE STATCHUE OF LIBERTY, & DOMINOS!

A-Chan: Enjoy-

B-Chan: ENJOY MAH FANS! 8'D

A-Chan: o-o b-but these are my fans

C-Chan: -w-...ok you people can read now

**Makoto - Brick**

**Takashi – Boomer**

**Jiro – Butch**

Blossom's Pov

I was walking to one of my best friend's House Miyako Gotokuji for our once-every-couple-of-weeks sleepover! I giggled while walking, my other best friend Kaoru Matsubara was probably already there, as you know I'm the awesome red head with the epic pink bow I'm obviously the leader. Of our group. But I should probably start with a proper introduction no? Well for starters I'm Momoko Akatsutsumi; I have neon pink eyes and fiery red hair. I LOVE candy and LOVE boys! My hair is pretty long, I usually tie it in a pony tail with my signature bow and when it is tied it goes up too my waist, so you could probably imagine how long it really is.

Next there's Miyako she's got a bubbly personality and light blue eyes. Her hair's blonde and usually up in pig tails, she's pretty calm most of the time and really nice, nearly every boy in our school is a fan boy of her and she's got like hundreds of fan mail a day which is really unfair cause I work harder for it and- ok I'm kind of going of subject here. Anyway other than that Miyako loves fashion and...That's about it I guess. Oh and that she's the slowest runner in our class, but...she's getting there. Kaoru got us both to try out for some sports teams so we're pre good at some sports now.

And last but not least there's Kaoru. The Stubborn chick with emerald green eyes and raven like hair. I freaking thanked the lords that she grew her hair out. Her hair now goes a good 4 inches below her shoulders. She usually let's her hair down which looks really good on her! Though I can't help but miss her old hair style but that's just me. Most of Kaoru's friend's are boys since she's on just about ALL the sports teams. She got me and Miyako into the soccer team, though I would rather be a cheerleader, but then again...I'm not really that flexible and I can't even do the splits so yeah. Apparently Miyako just happens to be a cheerleader though, I scoffed, that lucky girl gets all the boys.

As I walk to Miyako's house, since her house is practically the size of Russia we agreed to have it there. Her grandma's really nice so she allows us to sleep over every once in a while. Anyway I forgot to mention yesterday these three new boys came to our school, and I have to admit. The red headed one is really cute! I mean like seriously! He's got blood red eyes and his hairs like mine! He wore a red cap which looks like his signature item so I think he's going to wear it every day, Kind of Like my Pink bow.

Flashback~

Blossom's Pov

"For tomorrow since I'm the leader, I suggest that I bring all the candy and snacks, Miyako Your In-charge of DVD's! Kaoru you get all the video games and entertainment and-"I was cut off When One of our teachers walked in "Class, we will have 3 new students joining us today, so please be Nice to your new classmates." I blinked, well this was certainly unusual, we hardly ever get new students, and I looked over to Miyako and Kaoru they both shrugged.

I turned my attention to Sensei again "Come in boys" My Neon Pink eyes stared at the door as 3 figures walked in the first one immediately got my attention His Blood stained eyes looking around the room until they caught my Pink ones. At this point I would normally have my eyes replaced by hearts and I would be screaming 'Kyah! Kyah!" but this was different, I mean sure he was cute but this seemed oddly familiar. I snapped out of my thoughts and examined them all.

The first One who got my attention was wearing A Red t-shit with black pants. His hair, Fiery read like mine, He had a ring piercing on the top of his right ear and as I said before had blood stained red eyes. He was also wearing a red cap. He had both hands stuffed into his pockets; He was probably a head taller than me.

I looked over to the second boy who had blonde hair like Miyako's His eye's a darker shade of blue to Miyako's eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and also Black Pants. This one however hand his hands behind his head. To me he looked pre careless.

The Last one Had Kaoru's Raven like hair but his was pulled into a short pony tail, and dark green eyes. He had a dark green t-shit with, yes you guessed it. Black pants. That had to be a trend for boys. It just had too; anyway he also had his hands stuffed into his pockets.

I looked at all three of them before hearing something from behind, I turned around and saw half the class (and by half I mean the girls apart from me Kaoru and Miyako of course) All had hearts in their eyes. I raised an eyebrow; it's usually the other way around, me being the one to have hearts in my eyes and them all being all neutral about it, today was honestly a weird day.

"Boys, please introduce your selves." I turned my attention back towards the boys. The Red Head Sighed and spoke first "My Name's Nakamura Makoto, feel free to call me Makoto I'm 15 and these are my brothers, Takashi-" I saw the blonde boy who appeared to be Takashi do the peace sign to everyone "And Jiro" I looked over at him and he just gave a nod. "well then, Since Makoto was kind enough to say both of your names you may now sit down, Makoto please take a seat next to Momoko, Momoko please raise your hand so Makoto will know where to sit." "Of course it had to be me" I muttered, I kept my expression blank and raised my hand as Makoto walked over and sat next to me. Like me he rested His elbow on his desk with his chin in his hand, I lowered my hand and looked at sensei. "Now, Takashi please take a seat next to Miyako and Jiro next to Kaoru." Both Miyako and Kaoru had blank looks and they raised their hands. This was rare for Miyako but not so much for Kaoru. I watched as Jiro and Takashi both took their seats. "Now for today's topic we will be-"

End of flashback~

And that's what happened; "MOMOKO!" "Eh!?" I walked straight into a pole "oww" I put my hand on my head on where it hurt the most "That idiot just slammed herself into a pole, and she's suppose to be the genius" I scoffed before looking up and seeing Miyako's House with Kaoru and Miyako looking out the window. Oh God they saw me make a fool of myself, how wonderful.

**A-chan: o3o K I'm done**

**C-chan: Oh yay :3 but It needs to be longer -_-**

**A-chan: HELL NO! I WORKED MY ASS OF ON THIS!**

**C-chan: Hai hai, Where'd Bacee go?**

**A-chan: *shrugs* o3o anyway that's about it so bye I guess**

**C-chan: R N R ^^**


End file.
